derp_catfandomcom-20200213-history
The Emoji Empire
"Emojis" redirects here. This page covers the Emoji Empire as well as the Emoji species. The Emoji Empire is a cringe faction made up of the entirety of the Emoji race, dedicated to spreading their cancer in the name of their god, The Yellow Sun. Obviously, they are enemies of Derp Cat Legion and pretty much everyone else. History The Emojis originated from an experiment by Apple, attempting to create a race superior to the Emoticons. This experiment went horribly wrong, resulting in the creation of the Emojis. The Emojis quickly escaped and took over Apple, at one point forming a nation in India, though were eventually annihilated by the Mongoose Empire. Not a single Emoji survived. The Emojis began to worship a mysterious god-like entity known as The Yellow Sun, and began their cancerous work in the name of their God. Apple was wiped out entirely, and their HQ in California was turned into the base of the first Emoji Empire. However, The Emoji's rapid expansion was eventually stopped by the latest incarnation of the Anti-Cringe Alliance, a collation of fighters from The Great Meme War and The Fandom Wars. The Emoji Empire was pushed back, and later formed a treaty with Reddit, which allowed them to keep control of California. However Emoji spies quickly discovered that Reddit secretly planned to bomb the Apple HQ base in California, and had covertly been funneling out the denizens of California into the rest of Reddit. After learning this, the Emoji Empire took the entire state of California and moved it to the central lands of the Emoji Empire, where it remained a their new capital. Reddit never retaliated, and allowed the Emoji Empire to keep their new piece of land. However, the Emoji Empire did not stop with their conquests, and soon began expanding once more, leading them into conflict with Kekistan, who preferred emoticons. The war was short-lived and the Emoji Empire was pushed back. In their most recent expansion attempt, the Emoji Empire encountered a new enemy, Derp Cat Legion, who quickly began to oppose the Emoji Empire. They were pushed back once more and the empire has made no expansion attempts since. However Derp Cat Legion and the United Memes as a whole keep an eye on them. Recent surveillance of the Emoji Empire has revealed that they appear to be preparing for something. Recently, and Emoji spy infiltrated Derp Cat Legion HQ but was quickly found out, upon being interrogated, the Emoji said only one thing. "The Yellow Sun will rise again. This world's end is near. Your Gods cannot save you now." Shortly after, the Emoji Empire's greatest weapon, The Emoji Movie was released onto the world, inducing mass cringe worldwide. Following this attack, heavy sanctions were placed on the Emoji Empire by the United Memes, and any prototypes or diagrams relating to sequels were found and destroyed, though one is rumored to remain. While the attack was surely devastating, Derp Cat Legion is of the opinion that it was not intended to destabilize the world or ensure an Emoji victory. If it did, the Emoji Empire would have begun attacking neighboring countries the second the weapon was detonated. Upon further assessment, including interrogating further prisoners, Derp Cat Legion believes the Emoji Movie was a sign.......a sign of what is to come.... "The Yellow Sun shall rise, and Earth will finally set.....get your eclipse glasses, you'll never see your sun again..." -An Emoji prisoner being interrogated by Derp Cat Legion, shortly before committing suicide by dabbing. International Relations Being pretty much a giant cult centered around The Yellow Sun, who has now considered to be a massive threat to world security, the Emoji Empire has very few friends. Their brief alliance with Reddit fell apart, and Kekistan hates them, though does not attack outright. The Mongoose Empire despises them, and wiped out every emoji in India. Derp Cat Legion and by extension The Pingu confederation keep a close eye on the Emoji Empire and have various protocols in place should they need to combat them again. The United Memes is also wary of the Emoji Empire and has near-constant surveillance over them. Even other Cringe factions are wary of the Emoji Empire. Following their worldwide attack via the Emoji Movie, most nations outright despise the Emoji Empire, placing heavy sanctions on their nation to prevent a similar attack. The United Memes is considered outright destroying the Emoji Empire should they ever even attempt to launch such an attack again. Military Capabilities The Emoji Empire possesses an incredible amount of troops, including large amounts of emojis that can self-replicate, and massive amounts of cringe weaponry. They are also the only race to have ever possessed a Level 6 Cringe Weapon. They also have an air force in the form of winged or flight capable emojis, and although it is small, the massive amount of cringe that can be expelled from it is not to be underestimated. Tactics We do not have much information on the Emoji Empire's fighting tactics, but 3 main fighting tactics have been found. # Mass Onslaught- Waves upon waves of Emojis form up together into dense squadrons and charge into the opponents, using their fellow soldiers as shields, even if they are dead. This is a very close relative to the human wave tactic. # Cancerous Tendrils- Multiple Battalions of Emojis, using their friends as shields, charge into the middle of an opponent's army, and form into a square, with a long column leading back to the enemy force. This column provides reinforcements, and extra shields. The troops in the center of the column self-replicate, creating more and more troops to attack. Eventually, more troops are tunneled into the enemy's formations, and just like cancer, burn them from the inside out. # Twin-Strike Offensive- The bulk of the flying emojis all embark on a suicide mission to kill off the enemy commander, replicating in midair. They do not care how many of them die, only that they kill the commander, and so, leave the army commanderless. At the same time, ground forces rush the enemy and destroy their forces, pushing them into a full retreat and leaving them unable to defend themselves. This attack is usually used at nighttime. Species information Nature Emojis are simple and somewhat weak creatures. Even still they have an affinity for Cringe and are thus not to be underestimated. Some appear simple as emotes while others have anthropomorphized bodies. They also seem to be similar to Smurfs, usually possessing one defining characteristic that defines an Emoji's entire personality. All Emojis appear to posses an undying devotion towards their God, The Yellow Sun, and the entire Emoji Empire is generally considered nothing more than a massive cult to this entity. Basic Abilities All Emojis posses the following basic abilities: * All Emojis can induce cringe at will. * The Emojis are especially skilled in cringe technology, and many, especially those in the Emoji Empire's military, use some form of it. Trivia * The Emojis, despite being Emojis and only being created to serve as another cringe faction to oppose Derp Cat Legion, play a fairly large role in the story of the Derp Cat Universe. Category:Factions Category:Cringe Category:Emojis Category:Followers of the Yellow Sun Category:Enemies of Derp Cat Legion Category:Countries Category:Cults Category:Species